


Rope Work

by MidKnight2501



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 20:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidKnight2501/pseuds/MidKnight2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ducard learns something while trying to teach Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope Work

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgments: This is based off the lovely words from the Fridge Porn live journal. Words at the end of the story.

It started as a lesson in escape.

“I'm going to tie you up, today.” Ducard said, standing in the door frame, a length of rope looped in his hand. The pose was something like fine art; sturdy, balanced, beautiful, just like the building, and the mountain. Everything about the place had a certain art to it, and Bruce expected nothing less of their lesson.

Ducard stripped the pretty boy of his armor, pretending he didn't notice the beauty, as flesh and muscle were revealed from under the hard planes of protective metal and leather. Bruce kept his clothes on, but Ducard could still see it, the strong arms in the sleeves, the muscled thighs, the rough surface of abs under cloth.

“The point is for you to escape,” Ducard said, pulling the rope tight against Bruce's back. He's already bound the thick wrists together, and now looped a length of rope from them around Bruce's neck, so that he would nearly have to choke himself to get free. “This may make you feel uncomfortable.” He smiled, and Bruce glanced up, breathing easily but eyes unfocused. At least he wasn't panicking.

Everything went to hell after that. Bruce didn't panic, but he also didn't seem very interested in getting out of bondage. Instead his eyes slowly glazed over, the pupils becoming blown, and abruptly Ducard realized why.

“You want,” He hissed, suddenly becoming aware of his state. He was breathing fast, almost panting, as if to make up for how calm Bruce was, and secondly, even though he had tied hundreds of men up, in lessons, or in life, he had never quite had this reaction. “To be at my mercy?”

Bruce nodded faintly, his grin becoming stupid with arousal.

Ducard had him on the floor, too aroused to move them to their rooms, ignoring those who passed by silently, or peered from the rafters. There were few secrets within his school, and Bruce made no attempt to be silent, as he should have. His knees grated against the floor with every hard thrust from Ducard, his only protection that the pants had only been stripped far enough down for access. Bruce's arms struggled against his back, still tight with rope and almost strangling around his throat, and Ducard watched as Bruce's face rested on the wood of the floor, breath steaming and visible against the black lacquer.

They finished loudly, Ducard's hands bruising on pale hips, his nails leaving hard little half-moons of red where they'd sunk in, Bruce sobbing as he splattered the floor.

He pulled the rope from Bruce before he could die of it, and tried to pretend the red marks on his throat and wrists didn't fill him with a certain proprietary satisfaction.

Absently, Ducard wondered how the next training session would be, when he brought the rope again.

tie you up  
pretty boy  
make you feel  
everything  
at my mercy


End file.
